


Always expect the unexpected

by RannaFic



Series: F&F Toyverse [7]
Category: Breakout Kings, The Fast and the Furious (2001), The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RannaFic/pseuds/RannaFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shea discovers a secret about Lloyd. He is a 'toy'. He becomes Shea's and Shea's life will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Instant Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470701) by [Mag7FandF_FanGirl (RannaFic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RannaFic/pseuds/Mag7FandF_FanGirl). 



> This is a crossover with the Adjustments and Accommodations universe but it is Shea's story and mostly from his perspective. Team 7 from the Magnificent 7 ATF AU are only supporting characters in his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reference to rape in this chapter though nothing graphic

Shea watched as Ray and Charlie hustled Lloyd into the back office and closed the door. Something was setting off his internal alarms but he was not sure what. Ray was pissed, deservedly so. Lloyd had been careless and that had allowed the convict they were tracking to get the drop on Ray. The convict had been a real lowlife and before it was all finished he had come very close to assaulting not just Erica but, to the men's horror, both Ray and Charlie as well. Before he had been able to go through with it Shea had managed to get Ray's gun back and shoot the escapee, but it had been a near thing. Both Ray and Charlie blamed Lloyd for the whole fiasco and told the team they wanted to have a few words with Lloyd before they went back to prison. Abruptly there was a bang from the back room and a low cry, quiet, but filled with complete terror and suddenly Shea figured out what was bothering him. Lloyd's reaction to both Ray and Charlie had been pretty close to terrified, as though he was expecting torture. Shea could not allow this, not even that little racist prick deserved the level of fear he could hear in that cry. He stalked to the door and flung it open and was greeted by the sight of Charlie holding a struggling Lloyd over a desk while Ray was working at pulling down his pants. No way, this was not happening. He was almost 100% sure they were not going to actually do anything. That they were going for a 'let him see how it feels' moment, but it was clear to him that Lloyd did not think they were going to stop, and moreover from the level of fear he was exhibiting had experienced something like this before. He stalked forward and decked Ray with one punch. He pulled Charlie off, and watched as Lloyd slid off the table and clung to his leg and then to his utter astonishment rose gracefully to his knees and knelt there, back straight, head bowed and hands clasped together in the small of his back. Ray whispered his own thoughts from the floor. "What the hell? He's a goddam toy!"

Shea's world had been turned upside down in perhaps the most surprising way possible. Charlie's response to Lloyd's display had been to ask the most pertinent question "Lloyd, who do you belong to?" Lloyd had looked to Shea for permission to speak which had answered the question. Clearly he was unowned and equally clearly he had made his choice. However Shea could not decide whether or not to be pleased since the answer to Ray's second question "What trainer?" had been "Fredrick." Either Shea's life in prison was about to become markedly more pleasant, or he was going to be killed very messily for theft. No one got one of Fredrick's toys without going through him. Any attempt to claim one, as Shea apparently just had, it had just never turned out well. Charlie and Ray spent a lot of time explaining to Lloyd that they had never intended to carry through on their threat. Lloyd had not even raised his eyes to look at them until Shea had given permission but then his gaze had been clear and assessing. Shea had completely understood their relief when Lloyd had said "I accept that you are telling the truth" Shea knew the next order of business had to be to contact Fredrick. Charlie called the police chief's office and they got transfered to the Warden at Fredrick's prison. So now Shea was waiting to face the moment of truth. The phone was picked up and at the curt "Fredrick" he explained the situation and waited to see what the next moment would bring.

"You say he chose you?" John Fredrick was amused. "So what exactly are you glossing over in this little explanation of yours, because Lloyd refused to allow anyone but me to touch him after what happened to him and he is aware what choosing someone means. Believe me I did not write off a $500,000 plaything lightly." Not to mention John thought, though this he did not say, that his toys were his creations, his children and Lloyd even more so than most. The young man at the other end of the line sounded panicked at that. Fredrick could guess he had not heard the price for one of Fredrick's toys quoted before. There was more discussion of "some confusion" and "a fight". Abruptly Fredrick decided he was tired of the games. "Either tell me the truth or I'm calling my retrieval personnel and reporting him stolen." There was a long pause and then finally the real story emerged. It was blindingly obvious once explained. Naturally Lloyd would attach himself to someone he saw as a savior. "I take it there is a reason you were protecting these two cops?" The young man paused again but explained the marshals program, it sounded intriguing. He talked briefly to Lloyd, it was interesting that he had forgiven the two men. Fredrick paused and considered for a minute finally he asked "Do you have a speakerphone?" Once he was set up and the two cops could hear him he spoke slowly and precisely. "If you ever, for any reason, touch my toy in malice or anger again I will ensure that you die screaming." Then he turned his attention to his latest client "If I agree to allow you to acquire Lloyd I am afraid that I am going to have to insist that because of his history you not allow any of your crew or friends access to Lloyd for sexual purposes. I am willing to pay you a one time sum of $200,000 to compensate for this. While he would obey you, he is all too likely to shut down again. You can of course sell his non sexual services as you please." Shea seemed confused "Nonsexual services?" Fredrick laughed. "Lloyd explain." Lloyd's voice was pleasantly calm as he discussed the financial and psychological analysis services he could offer. Frederick suspected that this marshal program was using his analysis skills already. "Shea, I believe that it is time to renegotiate the use of Lloyd's services. Where exactly are you currently located?" Shea provided their current location. It was convenient that they were within a 5 hour drive of Fredrick's location though of course if they had needed a plane to get there one would be readily provided in short order. Fredrick was pleased. "Please bring Lloyd to see me tomorrow." He paused to allow Shea to request anything else. "Fine 2pm see you then"


	2. Explanations

Shea could not believe his luck. He was going to leave prison a rich man. He grinned at Charlie. "Would you like to inform your boss of the new situation? I shall be reasonable about the consulting fee I charge." Charlie and Ray stalked off muttering. Shea felt like he was on top of the world, he turned to Lloyd. "Would you prefer to move to my cell? Or should we keep yours?" Lloyd's response was quiet "Mine is twice as large as normal and contains a full size bed. The guards were aware of my situation so they made sure there was no one in with me. I think that my cell would be the best option Sir." Shea could definitely get used to the Sir. "That sounds good." Shea stroked his hand down Lloyd's back and felt him relax into the touch. He wondered how difficult it was going to be to explain this to his girlfriend.

Vanessa laughed "Wow you must have been surprised. You never gave me the impression he had the looks or inclination to be some kind of sex toy." Shea took a breath "Well toys of Fredrick's caliber are expected to be multi-talented. They have to be more than playthings but yes on top of that they are trained to be obedient, submissive, able to satisfy their owner." Shea was concerned at the reaction to that news but fortunately Vanessa sounded more confused than anything else "So a toy is a substitute for a women for men in prison?" Shea tried to explain "It's more complicated than that honey. A guy offering to be your 'girlfriend' may command different levels of protection and might be abused depending on the relationship. The level of protection is specified for toys and the owner may not abuse them in any way. However being a toy, that's permanent both in an out of prison and even if a particular contract dissolves." Shea crossed his fingers. Now for what would likely be the first sticky point "The real difference is that the council will defend toys with extreme prejudice. If someone were to kill a toy well lets just say the council would kill their family and friends brutally in front of them before they died." Vanessa gasped "Oh baby that's awful would the owner die too?" Shea took a deep breath "Well the owner and all his crew pretty much have the obligation to die before anything happens to the toy." Vanessa got quiet then "Oh. Does that mean that well Charlie and Ray now have to protect Lloyd with their lives?" Shea tensed "Well, actually they always had that obligation. They just did not know it until now. Fortunately nothing has happened." Vanessa was disapproving "That was inconsiderate he was putting them at risk without their knowledge and from what you have said there have been several occasions where he was in danger." Shea sighed he did agree, but Vanessa's insight made his next bit of explanation more difficult. He decided to soft pedal things a bit and highlight the good news "Well it's not going to be any issue any longer since I'm going to make sure he is protected and in exchange Fredrick is going to pay us $200,000"

"Repeat that." Shea paused "Do you mean the part about Lloyd or" Vanessa interrupted "So we get $200,000?" Shea had to clarify "Well not exactly. He agreed to pay us $200,000 and we can also sell his services. I think we should be able to negotiate to pay the training fee in installments but once that is paid off the money is ours." Lloyd shifted under Shea's hand, probably at some point Shea would allow Lloyd to drop protocol, but for now it was so nice to get back at him for all the infuriating and racist remarks. Shea had learned that little shift meant Lloyd had something to say. "What is it?" "The money I had from before. It would still come to you when Fredrick confirms ownership. It should be around another $100,000." When Shea conveyed that information to Vanessa his girlfriend sighed with relief "So then you are providing him with protection and in exchange you get to sell his services. What are those exactly? Because if you're turning him into a prostitute ..." Shea hurried to clarify that he was selling Lloyd's psychological expertise. Vanessa was not willing to let anything go without clarification. "So why do you get to sell his services anyway rather than Fredrick just paying you. " Shea realized now was the hard part "Well Fredrick is considering allowing me to own him." Shea grinned at just the thought of it "Once he belongs to me the real bonus will come when we sell him baby. Then we can get the entire $500,000, probably more since Fredrick's toys are so rare." He felt Lloyd freeze under his hand, he was a little sorry for it but that was too much money to turn down. He would make sure Lloyd would not go to someone abusive, not that Fredrick would allow such a thing anyway. To Shea's surprise Vanessa's voice got cold "Shea Daniels are you telling me you are considering selling a person as if they are property, a slave" "No it's not like that... He,... I.." "What's it like then? Or are you trying to tell me that he wants to be handed off to someone else? That he has someone else he wants to go to?" Shea considered lying then sighed "No, I was just..." Vanessa was angrier than he had ever heard her "You should be ashamed of yourself in fact, I'm going to tell your mother you're talking about selling someone, as if you owned them." Shea blanched, "No please. I just..." Lloyd shifted under his hand again. Shea nodded "Sir, If I may?" Shea handed him the phone "Ma’am I believe what Shea is trying to explain is that he was simply suggesting the possibility in order to punish me for my previous behavior. You might be aware that we have not always been the best of friends." Lloyd paused but Shea could not hear Vanessa's comment, and that fact alone meant she was calming down. "Such things are sometimes difficult to judge over the phone." Shea relaxed. Somehow he had already mentally categorized Lloyd as property and not thought of it as selling a person. It made him a little sick to realize how easily he had done that. His mother ... she might seriously never speak to him again if she thought he had treated someone like a piece of property. Lloyd gave back the phone and knelt back down at his feet. Shea felt bad about deceiving Vanessa but there was no way he was going to allow her to tell his mother that he had actually considered selling someone. 

Now though Vanessa wanted more clarification. "So owning him means what exactly? You can sleep with him?" Shea's voice was conciliatory "I won't do anything like that without your permission and because of that past experience he's not ready for that anyway. You know I wouldn't force him." Vanessa sounded pensive "From what I can tell you could do it without physical force. You mentioned obedience I believe." Shea could clarify that at least "No something like that in this case it would be abusive and so it is not possible even though technically I own his body." Vanessa's voice sharpened "What else do you own Shea, what do you have control over?" Shea had been hoping to avoid this conversation this early but now it had come up he determined to be honest. "Everything pretty much. What he wears, how he behaves, who he can associate with. I suppose in general complete control of all decisions in his life. The requirement is that he needs to show me complete respect. The standard protocol is generally kneeling in my presence and not speaking out of turn, obedience to my commands and of course I can punish him physically if he disobeys." His voice trailed off. When he stated it all out like that it sounded pretty severe. There was an even longer pause from Vanessa and then she spoke again "You don't sleep with him without him initiating it Shea. Certainly this is no substitute for our relationship. You better treat him properly too. I know you did not like him before but if he's your responsibility you better take care of him." Shea relaxed this was all going to work out. He was not sure though what to make of Vanessa's comment when she hung up with a sly "Tell Lloyd I wish him luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally assumed that any readers would be familiar with the concepts from the Adjustments and Accommodations Series. However one reader noted that they were confused because they had not started from there. So this is reworked to add more explanation of the concepts behind a toy. However that series is the origin of being 'a toy'.


	3. Frederick's of San Quentin

The warden himself had arrived in the morning to drive Shea and Lloyd to the prison where Frederick was currently incarcerated. Ray and Charlie also came along as their presence had been requested. When they arrived at Frederick's prison they had been escorted to the warden's office and there was Fredrick. Shea had been amused how much time Lloyd had put into getting ready. He was wearing makeup and had requested and received a tighter prison jumpsuit in a slightly different shade that was practically molded to his body. His hair was cut and styled and Shea was surprised at how different and even desirable he looked. Lloyd walked in two steps behind Shea but as soon as he saw Frederick he moved away from Shea and in front of Ray and Charlie. Frederick's breath huffed in what sounded like exasperation. "Leave off Lloyd. I promise I won't kill them and if your contract actually gets signed I will not even hurt then." Frederick beckoned and Lloyd walked gracefully over and knelt at his feet, eyes down. "Now Mr Daniels I need to know. How did you get along with Lloyd before this?" Shea paused he had been afraid of a question like this. Frederick was notoriously picky about his toys. He sighed and explained about their fights over Lloyd's snide little jabs. To his surprise Frederick seemed pleased. He laughed at Shea's puzzlement. "From your description I can tell you that he was attracted to you early on. He would have been afraid of that and worked to push you away as much as possible. I'm surprised though that one incident would be enough for him to trust you so much." Ray interjected at that "It was not just one." He described for Fredrick how Shea had defended Lloyd before. "Well. I may allow this contract after all. However I presume you cannot afford my regular training fee?" "I have never imagined owning any toy. One of yours is far out of my reach. I do not suppose you would allow me to pay in installments as I receive money for Lloyd's services?" Frederick's response was curt "I usually demand the full sum up front." Shea winced. "I could not afford anything close to that amount." Frederick's voice softened "Well perhaps we are getting ahead of ourselves. Before I can even consider letting you purchase Lloyd's contract I insist on administering a little test." 

Frederick's voice sharpened "Lloyd, can you look at me and tell me you can perform as a toy for this man?" Lloyd looked up at his words "Yes" Frederick laughed "You do not appreciate me telling your Mr Daniels the truth. Ah but this way he knows you were simply trying to provoke him, rather than truly believing whatever irredeemable ideas you espoused. He can punish you for your deception and your insolence and move on." Frederick turned to Shea "If Lloyd can indeed function as your toy I will allow you to use both his money and the bonus I promised you for agreeing to a non sharing contract to pay the finders fee. As for the rest, I will accept whatever nominal payment you can afford for the contract. Are you willing to prove this will work here and now?"

Shea knew he could not do it, not even for the kind of money being discussed. "I apologize Mr Fredrick but no I will not have sex with Lloyd here in front of you, especially not for the first time. I would not do that to anyone." To Shea's surprise Frederick smiled, "That is not what I was requesting, but I am glad to hear it. My toys are works of art, to be treated with dignity and care. No. What I meant was that Lloyd's fears run very deep. If you can get him to bend over the desk and allow you to touch him that would be acceptable proof. A hand on his buttocks should be enough to determine if he can do this or not. Then you may, indeed you must, punish him for all the no doubt vicious taunts he has been directing towards you and start with a clean slate." Fredrick turned towards Ray and Charlie "Having you present would invalidate the test given your actions towards my toy. I have determined that I am willing to forgo any personal vengeance. However you may be assured your department will be paying Mr Daniels or myself for Lloyd's time from now on. If this has not worked I am claiming his contract myself." Shea was astonished when Lloyd interrupted "Please, if it does not work immediately, maybe more time will help." Frederick looked thoughtful "Hmm you really do like Mr Daniels, nevertheless I am sorry Lloyd but this is it. That was however very promising. Mr Daniels instruct Lloyd to put himself over the desk and drop his pants and underwear. Then you are required to touch him. If that works out, well we will hand you a belt and see if you can work out your feelings for him. Then, well then I will let you register his contract." 

Shea instructed Lloyd as he had been directed and then approached the desk. Lloyd was lying quietly, an occasional shiver betraying his discomfort. Shea placed his hand on his back first, allowing him to get used to the idea. Lloyd seemed to calm at his touch. He kept up a litany of comforting murmurs. Lloyd relaxed at the sound of his voice and did not react as the hand passed down his body. Shea turned to Frederick. "Do I pass?" In answer Fredrick pulled a set of collars and cuffs from his desk and started snapping them on Lloyd. To Shea's astonishment Frederick had tears in his eyes. "I never thought it possible. Mr Daniels I am afraid that I must insist on another modification if you take Lloyd's contract. I will compensate you of course full market value." Shea could hardly believe it. "Are you saying you will pay me $500,000?" "Yes, as well as the $200,000 originally promised, on the condition that you agree that his contract cannot be sold. The contract will be designated permanent, and inked as such next to his brand tattoo" Shea smiled "Well since both my mother and my girlfriend would both have likely killed me if I tried to sell him anyway you have certainly got yourself a deal" 

Shea stretched out in his new cell. Lloyd was lying half on him but he did not mind. It had been a trying day for Lloyd, though for Shea it had been, quite frankly, wonderful. Frederick had been as good as his word. The contract had been modified, signed and witnessed and filed and Frederick had negotiated for a $100 an hour rate for Lloyd's services to the Marshals, all while preserving the original sentence reduction agreement. However he had added the interesting little caveat that Shea was no longer responsible for the behavior of the other members of the breakout kings. He was of course responsible for ensuring Lloyd's behavior, but that was only to be expected. Frederick had given Shea the choice of updating Lloyd's tattoo before or after his punishment. Shea had picked before, that had been the only problem. To Shea's surprise Lloyd had panicked whenever the tattoo artist approached and tried to add the "exclusive property of Sean Daniels" to his buttock. Finally they had to have the artist do it while Shea was standing and holding him. The subsequent punishment had been short indeed. Shea was not able to avoid hitting the new tattoo and the combined pain made Lloyd cry out with each stroke of the belt. By the time he reached 10 strokes Lloyd was sobbing. He had not had the heart to go more than 12 especially since at that point Lloyd was stammering apologies and pleading with him to stop. He had asked Fredrick if Lloyd was faking it but Fredrick had explained that his toys were always honest in their reactions. Lloyd had a low pain threshold in general and the combination of the belt and tattoo was simply extremely painful. "Did you know" Fredrick asked "that what you wanted were tearful apologies? If you had tattooed him after you brought him to that point, it would have been almost torture for him. Were you not that angry? Or do you simply oppose that much pain?" "Both I think." "It was a good decision. If you had chosen the other way. I would not have let you register" Shea sighed "Are you ever going to stop testing me?" Frederick laughed, "Frankly, no". 

Shea had found that Frederick was right about one thing his anger towards Lloyd was now gone and it was certainly interesting to know that his behavior had been an attempt to fight an attraction. In fact he had been feeling charitable enough towards him that he had settled Lloyd in his lap cradled between his legs so that he did not have to sit. Lloyd had said only "Thank you sir" and then rested against him, eventually falling asleep to Ray and Charlie's amusement. The attitude of the guards towards Shea was also very gratifying. Everyone in the system knew how much a Frederick's toy was worth. The fact that Shea had one either meant was a big enough player that he had the money required, or that he was closely allied with Frederick. In either case he had to be treated with a great deal of respect. Frederick had provided him with one of his unique gold/platinum collars with matching cuffs and anklets for Lloyd along with the custom engraving. Anyone could tell just what Lloyd was with a single glance. Shea had told Ray that from now on if any of his friends discovered that he was in the Marshall's program he would tell them his reward had been Lloyd. No one would fault him as a snitch with that kind of bribe. He had called Vanessa as soon as he got back to the prison and told her the good news. She had been thrilled and promised to come visit tomorrow. He was looking forward to seeing what she thought of Lloyd.


	4. An Important Meeting

Vanessa jumped into Shea's arms with a squeal of excitement. "I checked your bank account this morning and it is all already there. I wanted to get some things for your mother that she has been putting off and a new car for us. I was even thinking of starting to look for a house but I don't want to pick a place without you." Shea saw Lloyd shift a little at that and then sit back. Lloyd had hardly said a word since they came into the room. He had been extremely polite but had really said nothing more than "Good morning, nice to meet you.". Shea was getting frustrated, while he certainly did not expect Lloyd to irritate Vanessa with his old "you are inferior" theories he did not expect this complete silence. 

Shea scowled at Lloyd "So what, suddenly you have nothing to say? My girlfriend not good enough for you to talk to?" To his surprise Lloyd paled and bowed his head. However before he could respond Vanessa slapped Shea's head hard. "Hey!" He looked at Vanessa and she was clearly furious. "He's terrified you idiot. How does he know what to expect from me? Suppose I see him as a rival for your affection? Suppose I resent the commitment he represents for me? What happens if I decide I don't like him? Suppose he annoys me? I doubt you would punish him for annoying you, but guys are more protective of their girlfriends." Lloyd's eyes flashed to her in surprise at that last comment and, unfortunately for Shea, Vanessa caught it, and understood the implications. "God Shea tell me you didn't hurt him for annoying you." Shea flushed "He needs to be respectful." "Respectful! Will you beat me too if you do not like something I say?" Shea did not have to answer because suddenly Lloyd was talking "With all due respect it is hardly the same thing. How I talk to Mr Daniels or behave around him is considered a direct reflection of his strength." He smiled "In contrast having a strong woman such as yourself who bows to no-one shows strength or at least certain skill in wooing women. In any case he was hardly given a choice. Fredrick required the punishment for reasons of his own, refusal was not a possibility. I will not deny that it hurt but I am fine and don't blame Mr Daniels." 

Vanessa looked at him curiously "Why were you so irritating to Shea initially?" Lloyd flushed pink at that but he answered readily enough "He was beautiful and strong, smart too. I wanted him to play attention to me but at the time I did not trust him or anyone enough to desire positive attention. Even if I had felt the necessary trust, I am not in any way good looking without working hard at it, and in any case was working not to look attractive. In the end if I could not have positive attention I wanted to at least have the negative kind." Vanessa smiled "He will take good care of you I promise. He has made some mistakes but he is a good man and now, well he has no incentive or need to be otherwise. Shea will you promise not to hurt him again?" Lloyd interjected immediately "No. Do not force that on him, he cannot injure me in any case but he cannot promise no pain. He could be forced into it again by circumstances. In any case I am hardly likely to annoy him now. It is not in my self interest and is strongly associated with pain at this point. Fredrick saw to that." "Are you sure?" "He will not hurt me from boredom or for his amusement. He is right though, I am hardly respectful in general and somewhat out of practice in protocol. There is only so much he can indulge me in here without seeming weak. I will not resent anything he hands out, he is a fair man. He has not even pushed for his rights yet. Though I do not know if that is because he is afraid you will see it as cheating or if he does not desire such things in general or of me in particular." Vanessa smirked at that "Since I know about it and am fine it is not cheating. You were unowned so you are no threat to my health and hardly could be considered a substitute for me. Right now I cannot be here for Shea every time he wants someone. Now he will have a willing outlet for desire as often as he wishes. Grow your hair long and keep clean shaven and he will find you desirable enough." She paused "Why are you calling him Mr Daniels?" "We have not discussed his preferences and I now need his permission to use his name. I have been using Sir" Shea interjected "Sir is fine, Mr Daniels is acceptable. I will allow Shea in the heat of passion, more often once we know each other better." Lloyd flushed bright red but Vanessa cracked up. She finally paid attention to the rest of the room and noticed that almost all the other visitors had left and visiting hours had been technically over for a few minutes. "The guards are not hustling me out of here as usual." "They are wary of coming too near Lloyd. If anyone, guard or not, should touch him inadvertently I would have the right to hurt them and no one would intervene. It is safest to avoid coming too near me in general now." "So how do they get you to do things?" Shea exchanged a look with Lloyd "They ask very politely and Lloyd they ignore as if he was not there. Ordering him to do anything is absolutely forbidden and chatting to him without permission would be viewed as an attempt to steal him. He is safest to interact with only through me." Vanessa's eyes sparkled "Kiss me." Shea laughed and did, the guards would not interfere for something so minor. 

"So will you kiss Lloyd for me to see then." Shea's eyes grew serious "Lloyd was badly assaulted before he even got a chance to go to his first owner. He was not raped but it was a very near thing. He trusts me now. I am not going to push him into anything." Lloyd stood up "I,.. its OK I could,.. I would not mind you. I'm not scared of that." Shea pulled him carefully forward and pressed for a gentle kiss against his lips but Lloyd's lips parted under his and he moaned, inviting more. Shea could not help plundering his mouth and felt Lloyd's body submit to his. Finally he pulled away. Lloyd sank down immediately to his knees head down but everything in his posture hinted at desire. Vanessa cleared her throat. "That was surprisingly hot. I think you two will be just fine." She sighed "Well I must be going." Lloyd's exclamation "Wait!" startled her and she turned back looking at Lloyd in surprise. "Come back tomorrow I will have a proposal for you on how to handle the money. You could for example buy an apartment with an eye on the rental market and I will get you guys started on a proper portfolio." Shea smiled "This is going to work out well."


	5. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no explicit non-con references but some scenes could potentially make people uncomfortable because there is an unrealized potential for rape.

"No!" "Goddamn it Lloyd, Shea left you here with me didn't he. That means he trusts you with me. We need to go follow this lead." Lloyd was unmoved "You are not the one that will pay for us leaving without him. I am." Finally Ray snapped "You know what, you can stay here by yourself, or you can come with me but I am leaving." He walked out the door and got in the car careful not to look back. He carefully suppressed his relief when the door slammed as Lloyd got in the car beside him. "Look Lloyd, I'll explain it to him. He knows the job, he'll understand." Lloyd looked miserable "I've never..., you think Frederick creates toys who are disobedient? I would have just stayed but,.. I promised Vanessa that I would never do anything to risk myself and this guy, since he met us he wants me. I told you that. Why do you think Shea did not take me? He never leaves me behind anymore." Ray flinched at the reminder of that fiasco. It was not the team's fault. They had already captured this guy only to have him escape again on the way back to prison but Ray still felt inexplicably guilty. They had interviewed him to see what he knew about the other prisoner who had escaped with him and got nothing but too much attention being paid to Lloyd. Ray decided that he would change his plan. Perhaps they would just see if it looked like there was anyone at Juliana's address and not actually go in. Ray knew that if Lloyd got seriously hurt there was a real chance Frederick would torture him to death, and that was only if he was lucky. If Lloyd was killed the consequences did not bear thinking about. 

When they reached the house Ray had Lloyd stay in the car just down the block and scouted closer. He was sneaking towards the back door when it opened and with a sinking feeling he heard his name being called. "Ray, I do believe I have something that belongs to you." He walked forward his gun on the escapee who simply smiled and pulled Lloyd forwards a knife at his throat. "Throw that down." Ray tried to bluff his way out. "Do you seriously want Frederick and the council coming after you?" Edward, their escapee smiled "You do have a point. Though of course.." Suddenly the knife moved and was flying straight at Ray. ".. You can't fire in my direction" Ray felt it hit just before he blacked out. 

When he came to Ray found himself tied to a table leg with Edward their escapee gazing at him "Now this is really simple. There were only two of you in the room with this toy when we met so I knew he belonged to one of you. Since he's here with you. Well then I guess I know who owns him don't I. You're going to do a transfer of ownership." Ray knew they had to stall, Juliana would have told the others about this place. "I'm not selling and even if I did you need more than my permission for a transfer of a Frederick's toy." Edward smiled, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it and you need not worry you will beg me to sell." Edward stepped forward with the knife and Ray discovered that unfortunately he was quite skilled with it. Edward sighed after what felt like forever but Ray knew was probably in reality only a couple of minutes "It seems you are going to be stubborn about this" Edward turned towards where Lloyd had been tied and found him gone, the front door hanging open. "Hmm I did not think he had it in him to leave his master so easily. I guess the reputation Frederick's toys have is exaggerated." Ray smiled, before this he would have been angry at Lloyd for abandoning him. Now, more than anything else, he needed Lloyd safe. 

Lloyd ran. He felt bad about leaving Ray but he knew that getting killed or severely injured would not do Ray any good. Besides which, Shea would be upset or well, more upset if he got injured. He had managed to keep his cell phone when Edward had grabbed him. Before he had not particularly wanted to talk to Shea. Hell he still did not, but now, it was better than the alternative. He dialed Shea "We're at the house Juliana found. Ray got grabbed I'm heading away from it on" he glanced at the sign "Rosemary Dr". Shea's continuous cursing did not bode well. "Hurry. It was a trap so he probably will not stay around long once he catches up with me" he risked a glance behind. Looked like all the time Shea made him run in the gym was paying off. He was still half a block ahead. It took Edward another few minutes to actually catch him and drag him back to the house. Lloyd was half afraid Edward was just going to head for his car and run but he seemed to want legal possession and thought he needed Ray for that. At least Lloyd surmised as much from his muttering. 

Finally they were back in the house. This time ominously he tied Lloyd's arms and legs so that he was sprawled over a chair. "Now. Where were we oh yes. Given your little toy's behavior lets ensure you don't have a faked collar here." He used the knife to cut off Lloyd's pants. Lloyd froze, it was going to happen again. He felt himself fade in and out, only hearing bits of the conversation. "Looks like the real design but ..", "What does this mean ...", "Not yours..", "Where ..". He felt hands touch him and then the world snapped back to itself as he heard Shea's voice "Get your goddamn, fucking hands off my property!" There was a loud crash and a scuffle and then Shea's voice again. "Lloyd, I'm here OK, I'm taking the ropes off." Lloyd waited and finally, finally he was in Shea's arms. Some time later he realized he was in the back of a car sitting curled next to Shea. Shea's voice was angry and he whimpered, he knew he had been disobedient but he did not want to think about it now. Shea's arms came around him and he dozed. When he roused again he was lying on a couch back in the office.


	6. Shae has a temper

Shea was not sure he had ever been this angry. He was trying very hard not to simply hit Ray because he was not sure he would stop. "Shea I know an apology is not enough but you have to know I never intended that he get hurt." "You had no right to take him anywhere near that bastard! What the hell were you thinking?" Charlie interrupted " Lloyd was at fault too. He could have said no. He could have refused to go and then Ray would have been forced to wait for us." "Oh don't you worry about Lloyd. Trust me he will be sorry for his part in this." To Shea's surprise Ray objected "No. It is not fair to punish him. I did not give him any kind of choice I told him I would leave him here alone if he did not come. Either way he played it he would lose." Shea scowled "Or maybe he just wanted to prove he can still make decisions on his own. Maybe he is just testing me. Fine he can pay for his actions first and then I'll decide what to do about you." In fact Shea was angry enough he found it hard to care whether Lloyd had readily agreed to go or been forced into it. He was going to work out his anger and Lloyd was just going to have to live with it. "Lloyd!" Lloyd stirred and sat up. "Bend over that desk, after you take your pants and underwear off." Lloyd obeyed visibly shaking as he lay there. Shea pulled off his belt. "We will start with 30 shall we?" he made them as hard as he could and by the end Lloyd was sobbing continuously and Ray was livid. "Goddamn it stop. It was not his fault." Shea did not care he still felt angry "Really? That's not what Charlie said. Let's see what the genius thinks. Lloyd!" Lloyd's voice quavered when he responded "Sir" . "Did you disobey my direct order and leave?" "Ye...s . Sorry Sir." Well the punishment for disobedience of a direct order is 60 strokes with a belt. I guess that's another 30 then Lloyd." said Shea. At that Ray stepped forward. Shea looked at him "What are you disputing my property rights?" "No but goddamn it look at him. He is in pain and terrified. Isn't that enough." Shea didn't even glance down at Lloyd. "Not in as much pain as he is going to be." Ray took a deep breath he knew this was dangerous to push but he had no choice, "Look you want to beat the crap out of me fine! We'll step outside and you can do that. This is more my fault than his anyway." 

Charlie could not believe it when Ray told Shea to stop. He had shifted blame onto Lloyd because the prospect of Shea deciding that Ray had endangered his property was disastrous. Shea could kill Ray and get away with it. God forbid Shea called it deliberate. So Lloyd took what was basically a spanking, no big deal. Ray was ruining the whole attempt though. It made no sense. If he was that protective of Lloyd he should not have dragged him off in the first place. Charlie finally looked, really looked at Lloyd, and saw suddenly what had Ray so upset. Lloyd was clearly only barely holding it together. He was constantly shuddering and Charlie could hear a quiet almost sub vocal whimper. He looked into Lloyd's eyes and they were tear filled but also glassy with shock. He moved quietly towards Lloyd. "Lloyd I'm sorry. It's just that Ray ..." Lloyd's response was quiet, and very shaky but resolute "It's OK. I know his life is at risk." It made Charlie feel both better and worse. If Lloyd saw it too the risk was real but, the fact that he was willing to accept this much pain to help Ray who had never been even polite to him.. He had never liked Lloyd but now he realized there was more to him than he had considered. Charlie turned back to Ray and Shea in time to hear Ray's proposal. He paused to consider it. That would reduce Shea's anger which was the whole point of this exercise and make him feel that Ray had been punished, which would stop him from considering worse things. It would also spare Lloyd and Charlie was starting to think that was important too. "This is only an option if you agree to stop when I say."

Shea was stunned. Ray of all people trying to protect Lloyd. The sheer unlikeliness of it broke through his anger as nothing else could. He stopped what he was doing and took a breath. There was something wrong here. He knew Lloyd had allowed him to deflect his anger, which was just as well because he did not want to be a murderer even if he knew he would never be charged for it. Vanessa would never forgive him. Just thinking her name made him calmer. He reached for Lloyd and was stunned when he flinched away and then visibly forced himself to stay still. Christ, what had he done. Lloyd had never been afraid of him not even before all this. To have him react with fear now, when he was swore to protect him, was shocking. "Ray, Charlie out!" he had to fix this. When they left he took Lloyd into his arms and just held him. After a few seconds Lloyd buried his head into his chest and clung to him crying it all out. Finally he pushed back and looked at Shea. "I'm sorry. I was so angry that you were nearly hurt. I was afraid I would hurt Ray very badly and I took it out on you. I never want you to be afraid OK. I will die before I let anything happen to you. I probably will lose my temper and punish you sometimes to keep you in line but I would never damage you." Lloyd looked at him seriously. Then he seemed to make an decision. "I wasn't afraid of that. I thought maybe you would want to use me, to stake your claim since Edward nearly ..." "No!" Shea was appalled. "Lloyd I would never allow some kind of jealous punishment to be the first time we ... did something significant. I'm not even sure you want ... that" Lloyd blushed his eyes dropping. "I have found lately the idea to be somewhat exciting, but I don't think given the choice I am ready" Suddenly his eyes flew to Shea's in alarm "I'm not denying you anything if you want to ... I will, I just" Shea interrupted him again "No we'll wait for you, The idea of forcing you when you have no choice is repugnant. If I did something like that Vanessa would geld me." Lloyd burst into sudden laughter "You know I think she would."

Shea arranged himself on the chair so that Lloyd was cradled between his legs in the most comfortable position possible. They sat for a while and Shea felt Lloyd finally completely relax. "Lloyd" "Hmm" "Why did you leave with Ray anyway?" "Vanessa made me promise to be as safe as possible. I thought I would be more at risk alone by myself than with him." Shea laughed "Well then if Vanessa finds out about this punishment I'll just tell her it was her fault." Then he turned more serious "I'm probably really going to regret this but ... if there is a conflict between my orders and hers, or my orders and a promise you made to her - go with her. She's a better, smarter person than me." He tilted Lloyd's head up to look at him "Only tell me that's what you are doing OK? Her name has magic powers with me." Lloyd giggled. Then his face was serious "I promise. Except, the thing is ... I kind of promised her I would tell her anytime you punished me but she is really not going to like the idea of 30 with a belt." Shea winced he could just imagine the yelling. "OK Einstein. How do I get out of this?" Lloyd looked pensive "You can't. She will be angry. You can minimize it. If you call and confess now it will give her time to get over it. Plus she can come here and see no actual damage was done. Normally it would not be allowed but you keep forgetting there is little that will be enforced against you now. If you can let me talk to her first I can probably convince her it is not as bad as she imagines." Shea liked the sound of that "So is it as bad as she thinks?" Lloyd did not answer. Shea was alarmed he was beginning to get a read on Lloyd now so an attempt to not answer a question was an answer. He made his voice demanding "Lloyd!" Lloyd looked annoyed Shea was relieved. That meant he was no longer afraid "It is likely ... worse. As Frederick mentioned I do not have a very high pain tolerance. Frederick appreciated it since it meant I was extremely easy to train. I don't think he ever used more than 20 strokes with a belt for even my worst behavior." Shea dropped his head in shame. To his surprise Lloyd grabbed his head and forced their eyes to meet. "It is fine. No permanent harm done I promise. Even 60 would not have done that, much as I would have hated it. I chose you Shea. It was done suddenly perhaps but not without due consideration. Remember I chose to be a toy. I know what it entails OK. Besides which I am hardly in the habit of disobedience. I doubt this will happen again." Suddenly he seemed to remember himself and dropped his hands with an exclamation. Shea smiled "OK kiddo. We'll see whether we can put one over on Vanessa"


	7. Vanessa has a temper too

Vanessa stormed into the office calling for Shea. Shea was deliberately hiding just outside the back door. He had left Lloyd in the office to attempt to calm her down first. Lloyd had advised Shea against it. Maintaining that hiding from her was the worst possible way to approach it but Shea knew he had a better idea than Lloyd how mad she would be and really did not want to confront her until she calmed down. Lloyd moved towards her as she entered, deliberately appearing as calm and in control as possible. If Shea had been there they might have pulled it off but her glance around the office showed he was not present. Before Lloyd even uttered a word she asked "Where is Shea?" Lloyd made quite a production of leading her around the office looked carefully in all the rooms. Finally Vanessa had clearly had enough and barked out a clear command "Take me to Shea now". With no alternative he led her to the back door and opened it.

Vanessa stepped out and saw Shea. She did not say a word but slapped him hard and turned to walk away. Lloyd could not bear that. He knew how much Shea loved Vanessa. He could not help but try and stop her, stepping in front of her and begging "Wait please, don't leave." Vanessa told him to move and when he did not turned and looked at Shea, her eyes glittering with anger. "Well disobedience. I guess you were right and Lloyd does deserve to be punished. What about it Shea? If you give him 60 with your belt then I'll not throw your ring back in your face." Lloyd could not believe it. He had not thought Vanessa the type to release her anger onto others. He thought he knew what Shea's answer would be but to his amazement he heard the unbelievable "No!" He was stunned. Shea's eyes were locked on Vanessa's "I do not believe you mean that. If you did, you wouldn't be my Vanessa. I'm sorry honey I lost my temper. I was angry and frightened." Her voice was equally serious "So how do I know you wouldn't beat me if I made you angry?" Shea gasped at that "I would never. This is different Lloyd's a toy I can do whatever ..." suddenly he paused and looked ashamed. "That's your point isn't it. I should be more responsible towards him not less. Honey you know I can't be seen to be weak" Vanessa was serious "I could have understood some punishment but that doesn't excuse losing your temper over it." Shea grimaced in embarrassment. "It's not as bad as you think?" Vanessa's voice hardened "In that case give him 10 strokes right now for disobeying me." Shea shook his head "I can't he's ... no". Vanessa looked at Lloyd "OK If you can do five with your hand and not have him cry out I will accept that." Lloyd looked at Shea and nodded. It would not be pleasant but he could live with that. He was astonished when Shea still said "No".

Shea had never seen Lloyd completely speechless before, it was amusing and somehow sad as well. "Did you think Vanessa did not understand the deal? I did talk about you before you know. She's well aware how smart you are and how much you understand people. She did not want to give you a chance to talk her around. You don't get it do you? She views you as hers to protect as well as mine." Lloyd finally responded "Why wouldn't you go for 10 or even 5? I could have managed to be silent ... probably" Shea sighed "You did not deserve it Lloyd. I should not have given you 30 in the first place and certainly not with a belt. That was at least 10 more than necessary since I'm on thin ground claiming that you were deliberately disobedient. I was using you to control my temper. That's not OK." Lloyd still looked stunned "But ... you own me. You can use me as you please. I picked you because I knew you would not abuse me not because I thought ... You have not changed your mind? You're not going to give me back?" Shea laughed "Setting aside that Frederick would kill me for the insult. You haven't done anything wrong Lloyd." He looked over at Vanessa "Thank you. Lloyd was ... he was afraid. I think we fixed that, but now he knows you've got his back as well." She smiled "You're welcome" Shea relaxed Vanessa had forgiven him and so everything would be OK.


	8. A friend indeed

Shea was excited. Everything was going incredibly well. Vanessa had received the first check from the Marshals for the use of Lloyd's services. She had also discussed house hunting with Shea's mother who had suggested they look in her neighborhood. Shea thought the idea had possibilities. With his newfound wealth he would like a new start away from his old haunts. Lloyd had been spending a lot of time on real estate websites and emailing information to Vanessa about various options. He had even found a couple of houses Vanessa was interested in. She had initially wanted Shea to have chance to visit them but there was no way of knowing whether a case would take them to Denver or not. Shea had negotiated for a conjugal visit next week and Lloyd was responding very promisingly to his careful overtures. Now, the icing on the cake was that one of his oldest friends, Max, was being transferred to this prison today so he would finally have someone he liked to hang around with. He was waiting in the gym for Max. Shea knew his friend and that would be the first place he would come once he had been assigned his cell. He would have tried to share a cell with Max before Lloyd. Now of course the guards wouldn't allow anyone to share with them, even though they were in a three man cell, because he had no recognized 'crew' before he had acquired Lloyd. He heard the door open and looked over to see his friend grinning at him.

"Max!" Shea stood as his friend came over and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you. How've you been?" Max smiled "Better now. I thought this place would be boring as hell till I found out you would be here." Max frowned then and turned towards Lloyd who was sitting in his usual spot on the ground leaning against Shea's chair. Lloyd's back was to them since he had become interested in a basketball game going on at the other side of the gym. "Push off kid I wanna talk to my buddy." Lloyd turned his head and looked up at Max, bringing his collar into view and Max stepped back gasping in astonishment. "Shit! Who does it belong to? You watching this toy for someone Shea?" Shea laughed "No, he's mine." He felt a little uncomfortable hearing Lloyd referred to as an 'it' but he knew some of the prisoners did so. Not with a toy of Lloyd's caliber though, he better correct that. "He's a Frederick's." Max looked stunned "You don't have the kind of dough for that. You developed some new connections brother?" Shea let that assumption stand. He didn't intend to advertise his work for the Marshals office just yet even with the story of Lloyd as a stunning 'paycheck'. "Let's just say I made some new friends." Max pulled a chair over "So what else is new. You still have that hot chick for your girl?" Shea relaxed, it was good to talk to someone from the old neighborhood again "Yeah"

Lloyd was glad that Shea was happy hanging out with his friend, but the guy made him uncomfortable. He did not like how Max talked about Vanessa and he behaved as if Lloyd was an object rather than a person. He understood that some prisoners ignored toys and that was a safe attitude, but usually if they knew the owner they would at least ask for permission for a polite acknowledgment. Max did not and it made Lloyd feel as if he was invisible, or that Max thought he was an imbecile. He gave it a couple of days to see if it was simply a side effect of a lack of familiarity, but nothing changed. In fact things got worse. Max encouraged Shea to force Lloyd to stay still and quiet, asking for permission even for basic things like movement or talking to Shea. He presented it as questions and challenges but for Lloyd the end result was the same. Finally he asked Shea about it when they were together in the evening "Shea" "Mmm" Lloyd didn't really want to bring it up. He was comfortable snuggled up to Shea and still glowing from the kisses they had shared earlier but it was bothering him. "Does Max not like toys, or not like me because I'm not black or something?" Shea sat up and scowled at him. It made his happiness dissipate like fog in the wind. "I thought all this racist stuff was just an act you were putting on as a smokescreen. You actually believe that kind of thing? Think that all black people can't stand whites and ..." "No!" Lloyd felt sick and just a little bit afraid "It's not a general comment. He never even glances at me. It's like.." Shea laughed at him "What you need to be the center of attention? You're unhappy because I have someone besides you to talk to. Plenty of guys don't want to stare at someone else's toy in case the owner takes offense and you're an expensive one to boot. You're giving the guy a hard time because he's cautious?" Lloyd did not like the way this was going at all. He took refuge in protocol and slipped off the bed sliding to his knees, head down. Shea did not immediately pull him back into his arms. Instead there was silence. Finally Lloyd glanced up carefully at Shea's face keeping his head bowed Shea was just looking at him and clearly still angry. A frisson of fear ran through his body and he curled down dropping his head to his knees in complete submission. After a minute Shea threw a blanket at him and said "You can just stay there til I tell you to move." Lloyd complied immediately. He did not know why it had gone wrong so fast but he would refrain from saying anything about Max in the future.

Shea woke up feeling cold. why was he cold? Then he remembered with a groan. He wasn't even sure why he had flashed to anger so fast. He had always been defensive about Max. Max was the only one of Shea's friends his mother did not like and Vanessa could not stand him. She said he was mean to anyone smaller than him and disrespectful of women in general. Shea did admit that Max had been one of the guys who as his mother put it "led him down the wrong path". Max was such fun though, and he always made Shea feel strong and in control. He was going to have to tell Lloyd not to mention the little games he and Max had been playing to Vanessa. She would have a fit about him commanding Lloyd 'just for fun'. God forbid she find out about Shea making him sleep on the floor alone. He sat up and stretched and then walked to the door. It was open, it always was these days once the day shift came on. No more waiting for a scheduled rec shift for Shea any longer. He walked out the door and paused in annoyance, was Lloyd sulking? He looked over at him "What are you playing at?" Lloyd got up and moved immediately to kneel at his feet. "Sorry Sir." He felt his annoyance rise "That's not an explanation." "Sorry Sir. You told me to stay until ordered to move Sir. I apologize for not following you Sir." Shea felt silly, it was his own fault, The fact perversely made him angrier. "Are you blaming me?" He saw Lloyd shiver and drop his head down submissively on his knees again. Some part of him felt ashamed but he didn't want to feel that way so he pushed it away turned and just said "Come!" 

Shea was still feeling guilty when he ran into Max at breakfast. He knew Max would be able to make that feeling go away so when Max came over he said "Hey you know Lloyd thinks you don't like him and treat him like he's invisible." Max snickered and then looked at Lloyd who was kneeling quietly by the bench. "Well why should I pay attention to him. I don't know that he is useful for anything. A scrawny boy when you have a hot slut at your beck and call." Before Shea could even react Lloyd had jumped up and punched Max hard. Max was so startled he fell backwards off the bench "Don't you dare talk about Vanessa that way!" Max looked at Shea "You're gonna let some little toy get away with disrespecting one of your friends like that? Making you look like you can't control a toy." Shea grabbed for Lloyd but he didn't do anything but kneel down at Shea's feet. Shea was livid. How could Lloyd shame him like this. He stripped him and pulled him over the bench and took off his belt saying just one work "Count!". He felt as though he was lost in a fog of rage for a while but eventually he came back to himself. Lloyd's voice was shaky but he was still counting through tears "Fif...fty fii..ve" Shea could not believe it. What had he done? He dropped the belt. Max patted him on the back "Good job bro. He won't disrespect one of your friends again." Shea couldn't face looking at Lloyd "Lloyd go back to the cell." He locked eyes with one of the guards who nodded. They would make sure he got back safely and put a watch on the cell until Shea got back. He forced a smile and turned to Max. "Hey wanna go shoot some baskets." He wasn't sure how he got through the rest of the day but eventually the day was over and it was time to go back and face what he had done.

Lloyd was curled motionless on his bed but as soon as Shea walked in he shot up and ran to kneel at Shea's feet head down and motionless. Shea gently lifted his head Lloyd didn't resist but his eyes stayed dropped. Shea had no idea what he could possibly say. He knew what he had to do though. "Lloyd I know there is no excuse, no possible way I can apologize enough for what I did. Max, I've always had to defend him to my mother, Vanessa and he always knows how to make me feel strong, powerful. I just... he's convinced me to do things before that were probably not the best but ...I've never hurt someone because of that before and now it happens with the person I'm supposed to protect the most. I'm sorry I sent you away but I couldn't face you. I know you'll want to terminate my ownership and I deserve it I won't fight it. Maybe you can find someone who deserves you." He turned away and heard Lloyd say "Wait!" He looked back at Lloyd. He had not risen from his knees but this time his eyes met Shea's. "You were within your rights. I had no right to attack one of your friends, no permission to move, or speak at all, far less out of turn." Shea was ashamed "You've always had my permission before to speak freely to me, to move without asking, and what he said about you and Vanessa both, I should have decked him myself." Lloyd looked at him and then rose gracefully to his feet. He pulled Shea over to the big bed and pulled him down. Shea did not miss how careful he was to stay on his side when he curled into Shea's arms. Shea held him tightly and felt his body relax. "I am fine physically you know. It's painful but it's just bruising for a few days. Emotionally.. well I'm probably in better shape than you will be when Vanessa hears about this." Shea could not help a choked laugh at that. It was probably true. Lloyd's voice grew serious "Honestly she will be more than angry she might decide you are no longer a trustworthy partner. I don't suppose you would agree not to tell her?" Shea's "No!" was firm. Lloyd sighed "Well if you want the best outcome I think I need to reassure her that I am fine first. She comes tomorrow if you've forgotten." Shea started he had not realized how fast the week had gone. He thought about how he had felt at the beginning of this week and now ... it was all ruined. 

Shea screwed up his courage and asked the other question he had been dreading "How will Frederick react to this?" Lloyd grimaced "Not well but there are things we can do to mitigate his anger" then he smiled "I know that you won't understand this but ... I feel relieved. I needed to know what would happen if you really did lose your temper completely. You punished me but, you didn't abuse me, you didn't damage me, you didn't even verbally abuse me. I knew I picked well with you." Shea felt a deep sadness "Lloyd you deserve more, better, than a lack of abuse." Lloyd smiled and kissed him "You even actually have me believing that. You forget Shea. I don't deserve more. You've done less damage in your life than I have. I don't deserve you, far less Vanessa but I have you both anyway." Shea started to object but Lloyd shushed him "We don't have much time. There is about a day maybe two before Fredrick will find out about this. We need to deal with his reaction. If we do .. something now, not.. not go the whole way but something and I can honestly say we are lovers. That would be enough that he won't cause you permanent damage. I want you safe and, I had been thinking about it and I think I'd like it." Lloyd looked amused suddenly "You do realize that is what Max wants right? For you to be his lover." Shea froze and stared "You're kidding!" Lloyd laughed "No. I figured it out since I've had nothing to do but watch you guys quietly this week." Shea started apologizing again but Lloyd cut him off with a kiss. "Talk later, right now we have better things to do.."


	9. Vanessa visits

Vanessa was looking forward to this time with Shea. It had been too long without her boyfriend. He was a gentle and attentive lover and she was glad to have the opportunity to be with him again. She had finally told Shea's mother the truth about what was going on when this little appointment was scheduled. She had initially waited because she knew Shea's mother would react badly, seeing the relationship with Lloyd as a threat to Vanessa who she now treated as her own daughter. However now that they were getting a chance to be together she had been able to try and explain and offer this as proof that their relationship was still strong. Once she understood what Vanessa was explaining though, Shea's mother's biggest concern was making sure that Shea was taking proper care of Lloyd. When Vanessa had told her about the incident when Shea had punished Lloyd his mother had made her opinions very clear "Shea does have a temper. I would hope this has taught him to control it better. It's not right to hurt someone who's that defenseless against you. I do understand this stupidity of respect but it is not really a good excuse. Still Shea's a good boy and I can't imagine him forgetting himself again." Vanessa thought Shea would be happy to hear his mother's words and it wouldn't hurt to give him yet another incentive to not lose his temper and hurt Lloyd that much again.

To Vanessa's surprise both Lloyd and Shea greeted her and then took her off to the private room. Shea seemed stiff but relaxed when she kissed him. Lloyd didn't keep up his usual chatter. She was puzzled but as soon as they were alone he blurted out "We did.. something Shea and I. Not intercourse but... sexual activity... I wasn't sure. You're not angry right?" He looked frightened and Vanessa pulled him into her arms and kissed him herself. "No not at all" Lloyd smiled then "I was worried, a little, I know what you said before but.. I know I'm not in your league, ugly and scrawny but .." Vanessa interrupted him "Who's been telling you that?" She was starting to get a little annoyed. Who had Shea been hanging out with that would dare to say such a thing? Lloyd answered her question "His friend Max. I don't like him. I think he wants Shea." Vanessa responded to that "He always has" Shea looked stunned "Wait you think that too?" Vanessa had never liked Max but it was a sore point with Shea so she had never felt comfortable bringing it up before. Now she felt like she could. "Imagine Max as a girl. Then what would you think of what he says and does." Shea looked thoughtful "You know, you're right. It never even occurred to me before because I don't think of guys that way. Somehow I hoped Lloyd was wrong. That just makes it all worse." Vanessa noticed Lloyd shoot Shea a warning glance. What was he up to? Then she was distracted by Lloyd's words. "Max called you a slut." Lloyd grinned suddenly "He paid for that though." Vanessa's eyes shot to Shea. He had defended her? Too often with Max he shrugged off the insults, saying that was just talk. She asked "You actually told him off?" Lloyd answered "He ended up on the ground." Vanessa was thrilled. She kissed Shea with rising passion, that deserved a reward. Shea's response left nothing to be desired, and then without warning he was pushing her away. "No. I won't do this. I can't do this. Listen Vanessa I ... Lloyd punched Max for what he said, not me and then I punished Lloyd for hitting him, badly. It was 55 strokes with a belt." Vanessa felt like she couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes when she opened them again Lloyd was standing really close to Shea clearly berating him though quietly. She needed to hear this from Shea. "Lloyd go sit over there on the bed. You don't move and don't talk again until I tell you to." Then she turned to Shea "Tell me".

Shea told Vanessa everything. Not just about punishing Lloyd but about how he had been treating him for the past week. When he was done he glanced over at Lloyd "That's why we ... Frederick is less likely to cause me harm if we are actually partners". Vanessa looked at him in horror "You forced him to protect yourself from Frederick?" "No! It was my idea. I wanted him protected." Lloyd responded. Vanessa and Shea turned towards him in surprise. When Lloyd saw Shea staring at him he slid off the bed to his knees and dropped his head "Sorry Sir." Shea felt sick. Lloyd was trembling as he looked at Vanessa. She glared at him then walked over to Lloyd and wrapped him in a hug "It's OK. He's not going to hurt you for defending him I swear to you. I apologize. I should never have given you any commands, especially those. I didn't know it was this bad but I should have been more careful. You can talk and move anytime you want OK, just ignore any commands otherwise from now on. I would never have given that command if I had know what Shea had been doing." Lloyd had frozen but as Vanessa talked he relaxed when she finished he dropped his head on her shoulder. Vanessa looked back at Shea visibly looking for help. Oddly enough he had always been the one who was better at comforting people. Shea walked over and pulled Lloyd up onto the bed and let him curl up in his arms. He looked at Vanessa "Where do we go from here? Can you forgive me?" Vanessa looked at him and sighed "Normally the fact that Lloyd forgave you would count but... he doesn't want more than a lack of severe abuse. I need more than that from you." Shea said "I've cut ties with Max, permanently, does that help?" Vanessa did not seem impressed, then she thought about it and smiled in a way that made Shea shiver. "I tell you what. You promise your mother that you will never loose your temper so thoroughly or hurt someone so badly again and I will forgive you." Shea quailed "No Vanessa! You can't mean to tell her." Vanessa looked at him "She told me you were a good boy. That you would not hurt Lloyd like that again. I don't want to be the one to hurt her like that. I think we'll introduce her to Lloyd and then you can tell her." Shea could not believe it. Despite his crimes his mother had never deserted him had told him that at least he had never seriously hurt anyone and now he was expected to tell her he had hurt someone who was helpless against him. He sighed "OK." 

Vanessa had the guards bring in a phone and called Shea's mom. They chatted for a couple minutes then Vanessa put Lloyd on the phone. Shea was going to enjoy this part. He watched as even over the phone Shea's mom coaxed first a smile and then a laugh out of Lloyd. Shea relaxed and watched Lloyd bask in the attention. After about twenty minutes Vanessa nudged him "What?" "You realize you're making it worse for yourself. The more she likes him the angrier she will be with you" "I know but he deserves a little enjoyment." Vanessa smiled and hugged him "Shea, there's a reason you're worth forgiving." Finally Vanessa nudged Lloyd, "Hey unless you want to tell Shea's mom all about what happened you need to let him talk to her." Lloyd's voice was plaintive "Please Vanessa. Don't tell her. She's marvelous. I can't bear to think of her hurt. It wasn't that bad, really." Vanessa's response was calm "Well if it wasn't so bad then it won't hurt to tell her will it." Lloyd began another protest but Shea cut him off gently. "No Vanessa's right if I tell mom what happened and promise her it won't happen again. Then it won't. That's important enough that I should tell her." He took the phone "Mom, there's something I have to tell you." It was probably the worst conversation of Shea's life. His mom had cried and had actually said she was disappointed in him. That had hurt. Finally he had promised her that he would never again punish Lloyd so severely. After that she had asked to talk to Lloyd again. Lloyd had listened to her and then to Shea's astonishment told her about his crimes. Once Shea's mom had hung up Vanessa had told a disappointed, though not surprised, Shea that she would be leaving. She was still very angry with him but it helped to know that he would never do such a thing again. After Vanessa had left both Shea and Lloyd had only wanted to go back to their cell. Shea swore to himself that he would not let Vanessa down again.


	10. Time to pay the piper

Shea woke up to a knocking on the bars. The warden was standing inside the cell door. "Mr Daniels. I am afraid I am going to have to take Mr Lowrey into custody. You and he are to be transported to a meeting with Mr Frederick." It was anything but unexpected but Shea still felt the shock of fear. There was no pretense being made that he was not in extremely deep trouble. He shook Lloyd awake. Lloyd's plan had been to make it clear that they were undressed. He had no problem being naked in front of the warden himself but now that the issue was real he could not bring himself to allow Lloyd to be exposed. He made sure Lloyd was carefully wrapped in the sheet and told him to stay put. Then he gathered Lloyd's clothes and had him dress under the sheets. Lloyd actually glared at him and Shea was glad to see it. Shea kissed Lloyd goodbye before handing him off to the four guards that had come to escort him. 

The drive to Frederick's prison seemed long since Lloyd was not there but finally they arrived and he was led into an office. There he got a shock, Lloyd was present but stripped bare and standing in a corner. He could not help his instant anger. "If you've touched him ..." Frederick's voice interrupted him coldly "You'll what Mr Daniels? What forces will you bring to bear against me?" Shea could not help himself "I'll beat the crap out of you. He doesn't deserve to be hurt by you or anyone and if you've hurt him, scared him" Fredrick stepped in front of Shea "You have no right to talk about what he deserves. Did he deserve the beating you gave him? You hurt him badly. In the entire year I had him in training he only received 20 strokes with a belt once. In the past three months you have given him 30 and now 55. Were those deserved either of them?" Shea bowed his head in shame at the attack "No." Frederick's response was angry "You presume to then tell me anything about how to treat my Lloyd." Shea looked up at that "Please don't hurt, him don't frighten him. You must know he hates this." Frederick suddenly looked pensive, "Yes he refused to discuss any of this with me. All he would say was that you had not damaged him. Since he would not discuss the circumstances I had him strip so I could ensure he was telling the truth. He was not cooperative. I had to threaten him to get him to comply. Whatever you have done you have ensured his loyalty. He claims you are a fair owner and a gentle lover. Certainly there are no signs of permanent damage. I am not sure yet if you have cowed him into submission or treated him well enough that he holds affection for you. There are signs of both in his behavior. What do you say Mr Daniels. Which is it?" Shea sighed "Unfortunately it is both" 

At that they were both startled when Lloyd spun around and stalked towards Shea visibly furious. "Are you mad! We talked about this. I told you what to say. Frederick is not goddamn omnipotent, despite what you hear. Are you trying to get yourself hurt out of guilt? Jesus Shea!" To Shea's surprise Lloyd pushed him into the wall, hard. "Do you never listen to me when I tell you things for your own good." Shea found his own anger rising "What about you Lloyd. If Frederick can't look out for your interests who will? How can I trust your statement that things are OK if you don't even acknowledge it when I abuse you. It seems as though you only consider it abuse if there is permanent physical damage or emotional abuse so severe it leaves you trembling in fear. Someone has to take care of you and I'm doing a piss poor job so far." Frederick interrupted suddenly and his voice was amused "Ah little one you say I am not all knowing but you overlook malice. Max was furious about being removed from Shea's prison and promised to tell me everything as a concerned citizen. I suspect he tried to walk a line to make sure his beloved Shea was not killed but he certainly tried to provide enough information to have you removed from Mr Daniels dubious care." Lloyd spun and Shea saw how carefully he ensured he was between Shea and Frederick. "How can you trust .." "Shhh" said Frederick placing his hand gently on Lloyd's arm. "I will not order you silent after what Max precipitated, but you must trust me to know something about people after all this time. The reactions provoked from your Mr Daniels exonerate him from the worse of Max's accusations. He was careless and unkind with you, that is obvious, but I do not believe he was malicious. However I am troubled that you complied with Shea's punishment when you knew it was extremely excessive. It is fairly obvious something caused such complete submission. That is what I need to know." 

Lloyd paled and then to Shea's surprise knelt at Shea's feet head leaning into him. Shea stroked Lloyd's hair. Frederick's eyes flashed with anger "So Mr Daniels you refuse to discuss it." Shea was puzzled and answered honestly "No I just don't know what you're talking about." Frederick looked at him and then laughed. "Lloyd is not some bargain basement prison toy. He is supposed to be obedient yes, but he is supposed to also defend your interests, and secondarily his own. Complying with Max's little game does in fact count as emotionally abusive as you are apparently aware. With the added excessive punishment it is a violation of even a standard toy contract. It is certainly not in anyone's interest to violate the terms of a Frederick's contract far less someone as unconnected as you. So, you must have done something to make him afraid to speak up and say so. What?" Shea couldn't imagine "I have no idea. What would explain it?" Frederick’s voice went hard and quiet "If you raped him, if you tortured him or threatened him with either." "No!" Shea could not believe it "I could never, not to anyone, certainly not to Lloyd." Frederick looked calmer. "I know you did neither, those I checked, but that leaves either threats of the same." He raised a hand to forestall Shea's objection "In which case he would not be so angry with you right now. Or ... " suddenly he looked pensive " did you ever threaten to abandon him? He has certain ... issues with that because of his mother. It would make him unusually compliant." Shea was insulted but Lloyd's head moved under his hand and he knew enough of Lloyd's body language to read that by now. "There's something to that" he told Frederick "I'm not sure what, but Lloyd thinks there is something to that.' He knelt down next to Lloyd and gently lifted his head to look at him. "Will you tell us. I promise I never intend to give you up ever. I never did." Lloyd looked at him "You were so angry. I thought it seemed safer to let it go and you didn't forgive me when I begged. You made me .." Shea abruptly realized what he was talking about "I made you sleep alone on the floor. Oh baby I'm so sorry." He pulled Lloyd into his arms. "Forgive me" Lloyd relaxed wrapping his arms around Shea. Frederick allowed them a few minutes before demanding "Explain" Shea explained what had happened. "I've known Max since I was 12 years old. I know it's not an excuse but I got so tired of defending him so I just reacted to one more person attacking him. It doesn't help that Lloyd complaining about a black man in terms that sound racist triggered some old patterns between us." Fredrick sounded nothing more than amused now. "Probably not. Well in that case I will not remove my toy from your care." 

Frederick's voice hardened. "However I do insist on an strong reminder to ensure more careful treatment in the future." To Shea's surprise Lloyd stood at that and pushed Shea back towards the wall blatantly standing in front of him "No!" Frederick's voice was gentle "Yes. It is going to happen Lloyd. So you might as well accept it." Shea attempted to step around Lloyd and found himself herded towards a corner. Shea was puzzled "What is he doing?" Frederick looked amused "Trying to prevent me from punishing you." Shea froze at that and then shrugged. "That is acceptable." Lloyd glared at him "No! It is a lot more painful than you think and in any case for you he would insist on something like 60 strokes" Frederick looked at Shea and his gaze was predatory "Perhaps even 80 if I wish you to feel the way Lloyd with his lower pain tolerance did." Shea shivered then he looked at Frederick directly "Still acceptable." He looked at Lloyd "After all it won't do permanent damage right?" Lloyd was not amused "You have no idea what you are talking about! Fine OK so maybe it was a bit over the line, especially since I did not deserve to be punished in the first place. Still you've been more than I imagined even possible, except when you lose your temper. Please Shea I can't bear to see you hurt. I like you OK." Shea pulled Lloyd into his arms "I like you too and I hate myself a little when I see what I do to you when I lose it. I want to stop Lloyd and if it takes a little pain to make me pause and think when I'm angry I'll welcome it." He turned to Frederick. "Please don't let Lloyd watch."

After everything was over and they were driving back to prison Shea found himself shifting gingerly on the seat of the car. He could not wait until they got back so he could stop sitting. After his punishment was all over he had a long talk with Frederick and they agreed that 20 strokes was more than enough for anything but a severe transgression which was admittedly unlikely. Frederick estimated that Lloyd was definitely more pain sensitive than normal and the 80 that Shea had suffered through were a good equivalent for what he had done to Lloyd. Knowing how much he had hurt Lloyd was painful for Shea. He actually wished they had done this before. He thought he would never have done even the 30 the first time he lost his temper. Given the beginning, they had parted on surprisingly good terms. Frederick had laughed and simply said he had worked through his anger. Frederick had sensibly kept Lloyd away which had made it better. When Lloyd was allowed back in the room he had held Shea for a while. Finally he had extracted a promise to at least tell Vanessa so that at least Shea got something out of it. Shea imagined it would help Vanessa fully forgive him.


	11. A new case

Shea was excited. It had been ages since they had been out on a case but they were leaving for Santa Fe in the morning. Both Ray and Charlie were very excited about this one, apparently they had a lead on a very important fugitive who had escaped three years ago and there would be a lot of positive attention from the people in charge if they could solve the case. In fact Charlie had confided that they would likely get more than two years off each for catching this one guy. To Shea's surprise they were going to be based out of a home in order to allow for unspecified undercover operations. The one negative about the case according to Charlie was that the Feds had insisted on being involved in the capture. However since the team involved was out of their jurisdiction perhaps it would not be too bad. Shea was intrigued.

Shea watched the Feds arrive. There were quite a few more than he had anticipated. First a tall blonde man dressed all in black got out of the car. He looked dangerous and right now he was scowling at a younger, well dressed man in a suit stepping out of the passengers seat. Another man, this one long haired, popped out of the back seat laughing and the blonde turned on him clearly angry but then surprisingly started laughing at something that he said. Then yet another man but this time with dark hair and a mustache got out the other side of the car, followed by a shorter man practically bouncing with energy. Only the man in the suit was dressed in something which indicated the men could be Feds and even that was questionable since in fact it was too high end to look like a Fed's suit. Shea would be interested in knowing the stories behind these men. He watched them come up the path and went back towards the living room to greet them.

Shea settled onto a sofa. There had been some interesting rumors going around about the Feds and toys these days, from rumors that they had tried to kill one, to an insistence that they had finally signed on to the same agreements as the police. Shea was not sure what to make of these Feds but given all this he preferred to keep Lloyd close so he had him settle down to kneel at his feet. The Feds walked in and spread out as they entered the living room and the one in the suit froze as his eyes took in Shea and Lloyd. Then he turned to the tall blonde who was clearly in charge, his fists clenched. Shea had rarely seen anyone so angry. The agent was drawling in a thick southern accent "Just what the hell is going on here Mr Larabee! Why does that man have a toy ..." The taller agent, Larabee, cut him off "Now Ezra, you know that Danziger has seen you as a buyer. You are good but we cannot take the chance that ..." "Mr Larabee if you think for a minute that I have any intention of working with that owner sitting there with .." "Ezra! You have to be reasonable." "No in fact I do not have to even approximate reasonable." and with that the Fed slammed out the front door. The long haired agent took off after him, throwing back a "I'll talk to him Chris." as he left. Shea could not believe it. That southerner was refusing to work with them because he couldn't stand the idea of a black man with a white man as a toy. 

The senior agent turned to Shane apologetically. "I apologize Mr Daniels. Ezra can be a little volatile on occasion. I'm sure Vin can calm him down. We did not tell him the situation up front because we did not want to deal with arguments all the way here. In hindsight that might have been a mistake. We picked your team not just because of your good recovery record but specifically because of you or more specifically, your toy. We need to lure Danziger out of hiding and we discovered he was 'in the market' to purchase one." Shea's eyes narrowed "You want to use Lloyd as bait?" Larabee sighed "Can we go somewhere private. I believe that you receive a sentence reduction for captures. We are prepared to negotiate with you and offer a much larger reduction than usual." Shea followed him into the study. This might be worthwhile if they could guarantee Lloyd's safety.

Shea was more than satisfied with the results of his negotiation. After this case he would be down to a three year sentence. That would make him eligible to try for parole. Even if he could not manage it just with their regular agreement it would not be more than a year or two before he would have completed his sentence. They returned to the living room and Shea looked for Lloyd. He was astonished to see him sitting on the sofa near the southerner, chatting and laughing. The southern agent said something and to Shea's astonishment Lloyd giggled and hit him on the arm. Suddenly the agent looked up and saw Shea his eyes darkened with anger and he stood. Shea saw Lloyd turn see him and unbelievably grabbed the agent and pulled him back onto the couch. Lloyd said loudly "No Ezra! You say your team is the best so there is no risk!" Shea could not hear the agent's response but Lloyd's was clear "Well let's see what he has negotiated before you assume you can get a better deal." Shea felt his anger spike. He doubted a Fed would be making a challenge for Lloyd and no challenge would succeed anyway, but he did not like the agent's attempts to show him up. He moved into the room and sat in an armchair as far from the agent as possible. He glared and snapped his fingers and Lloyd walked over and knelt gracefully by the chair. Shea watched with satisfaction as the southern agent grew visibly more angry. Larabee sighed. "Let me introduce you to my agents." He glared at the southern agent. "The ill mannered one over there is Agent Ezra Standish. Those two jokers" with a glance at two agents having a fight with couch cushions "are Buck and JD. The long haired gentleman is Vin" Shea didn't miss that only Standish was introduced by his title. He supposed it was not a surprise that he was a snob who insisted on formal titles.


	12. Shea sorts things out

The plan was starting to come together and Chris seemed pleased. The other two agents on Larabee's team had arrived the next day and with the additional manpower combined with the team they were able to set up an excellent watch on Shea and Lloyd, that was also next to impossible to notice. Shea could grudgingly admit that at least Agent Standish was good at his job. He had supplied everyone with subtle disguises which would hold up under scrutiny even from close up and yet still made the person all but unrecognizable. After some consultation with Lloyd he had even made some changes to Lloyd's wardrobe and haircut that were getting him second and third glances even though he was with Shea in hangouts heavy with various organized crime figures. Shea had not forbidden Lloyd from hanging out with Agent Standish because they seemed to get along very well, but Lloyd knew he did not like the man. He brushed off Lloyd's attempts to discuss why, since it was still a sensitive topic to bring up with Lloyd. He had occasionally overheard partial discussions between them and Lloyd seemed to be trying to convince the Agent that he was a "good guy" who "treated him very well" but he never heard much since in deference to his unstated dislike Lloyd always came directly to his side as soon as Shea entered a room. The only saving grace was that the Agent was probably as protective of Lloyd as he was. That was the only thing that had prevented him from getting in a fight before now. Shea could feel his irritation grow just thinking about it. Standish ignored all protocol completely when dealing with Lloyd. What was most infuriating was that the other Agents careful followed the protocol. They were all careful not to touch Lloyd, not to stare obviously and had even explicitly requested permission to be able to talk to him but Standish did none of that. He also found it irksome that he did owe Standish. The agent had laughed at what he had negotiated with Chris and somehow gotten it reduced to 2 years remaining. That was 24 captures which meant that if the team's capture rate averaged about the same he would be completed with his sentence in 8 months. Shea had discussed the agent's behavior with Vanessa and she had shrugged and told him to look at it as practice in civilian life. Most people would not adhere to protocol when interacting with toys.

Shea came out of the office where he had been closeted with Ray, Charlie, Chris, Vin and Josiah for the best part of two hours. They were beginning to get feelers from Danziger and Chris wanted to make sure there were no holes in the protective net around Lloyd. Shea looked for Lloyd and he could not see him at all. He started into the hall and heard a whistle from Buck and JD standing at the top of the stairs by the bedrooms. "Hey Lloyd's here with Ez." Shea could not believe it. His toy alone in a room with another man. He trusted Lloyd but he did not want that agent thinking of trying anything. As he ran up the stairs Buck seemed to misinterpret his anger and started explaining that it was OK since the window was guarded by Nathan who was in the back yard. Shea slammed the door open. Standish was lying on the bed talking animatedly and Lloyd was sitting up next to him looking highly amused. They paused as the door banged and Standish propped himself up on his elbows not even having the decency to look alarmed. Shea had been been patient but this was so far over the line he could only imagine Lloyd had allowed it because he somehow did not even see Standish that way. Shea pointed to the door "Lloyd get out. That is it. I'm done! You don't speak to him again you understand me. I don't want to hear his name from you again either. This little friendship is over!" Lloyd looked miserable but he exited through the door without a word and Shea stalked towards the bed his fists clenched. Standish was clearly furious and drawled "Yeah you sure treat Lloyd well." Shea took a swing at him and found himself grabbed from behind and being dragged away by Buck. "Now you know you don't want to do that. Sure he's annoying and I've taken a swing at him in the past myself but that's just a real bad idea." Shea turned on Buck "You have no right to even ..." he stopped at the look on Buck's face. He was used to Buck being a loud buffoon, happy and never serious but the man in front of him somehow looked amazingly dangerous. He relaxed and was glad to see Buck's smile return. "Now isn't that better. I'm not interfering in your life not at all but you know Ez and Lloyd they have so much in common and they get along real well. It would be a pity to have to separate them don't you think. Not to mention dividing our strength keeping track of both of them" Shea forced a smile onto his face "I'm sorry I just was angry. Let me calm down and we can talk about it later." Inside he was simmering. He would come back later alright and he'd teach the agent that he could only be pushed so far.

Shea pulled up to the hotel where the ATF agents were staying. He was going to take care of this tonight. He had told Ray and Charlie that he was going to sort things out with Agent Standish. He had told them that he and Lloyd had sorted out their "little issues" so he was sure he could do the same with Agent Standish. Charlie had never agreed with Shea that Standish was a racist, he had felt that the man was simply uncomfortable with Lloyd's interaction with him which he seemed to consider perfectly reasonable for reasons Shea had not explored. If Charlie had a problem with how he interacted with Lloyd he did not want to know about it. Discussing it would just damage their working relationship. After that brief conversation he had not discussed the agent further with them. Shea figured they thought it was up to him to handle it. He asked for Standish's room at the desk and the receptionist called up. Then to Shea's annoyance she said he was requesting to speak with Lloyd. Shea had told Lloyd though that he had permission to talk to Ezra for this limited purpose so after a short conversation Lloyd hung up and told him the room number.

Standish opened the door and allowed them in. Shea walked in and as he closed the door behind him flipped the privacy latch closed. This time he would not be interrupted by the agent's collegues until he had given the man a good beating and explained just what he would and would not tolerate. He pointed towards a chair in the corner of the room "Lloyd sit over there and don't interfere." Standish's eyes darkened in anger "I hardly think Mr Daniels that you are moving in the correct direction by beginning with such an abrupt command." Shea grinned and punched him hard in the face and was thrilled to see him fall down with a look of complete astonishment. Lloyd gasped but a sharp command from Shea silenced him though Shea could tell he very much wanted to object. Shea pounced on Ezra and to his surprise the agent did not start yelling for his team but fought in silence. Standish was surprisingly strong and flexible but Shea could tell the agent was holding back so he took full advantage and used everything he had learned about fighting dirty. Finally Shea ended up sitting on Standish's back with the agents arms pinned in the small of his back. Shea paused to catch his breath, it felt really good to have this annoyance under his control. Without warning the agent started fighting again. One of Standish's arms pulled from his grasp and in retaliation he tightened his grip on the other. He felt the arm twist sharply and the agent gave a harsh cry of pain. Abruptly Shea was tackled off Standish and he looked to see Lloyd had pushed him off. He froze stunned and the hotel door burst open Standish's entire team flooded into the room guns drawn. Standish's voice snapped out "Lloyd" and the guns dropped but Vin was still stepping forward clearly intent on mayhem. Then Chris' voice rang out. "Halt." He looked at Shea and his eye were ice cold. "Everyone sit down!"

Shea watched as Nathan popped Ezra's arm back into the socket. Nathan was still arguing with Ezra who had refused to have it strapped down when Chris turned to Shea and demanded "I'd like you to explain just WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Shea did feel bad about the shoulder. He hadn't intended on anything like permanent damage to the agent. "I have the right to defend my interests. If someone trespasses so egregiously no one has the right to interfere with me dealing out punishment for it." The ATF agents just looked puzzled and turned to Standish "Does he really have the right to attack you?' Standish looked poleaxed and then an expression of extreme amusement crossed his face. "Mr Daniels I do believe you are laboring under a misapprehension." Standish turned to Nathan. "Nathan I do believe it would be advantageous for all concerned if you were to strap my arm now." Nathan unbuttoned Standish's shirt and pulled it off the uninjured arm and then started carefully taking it off the other. As Nathan stepped away from in front of Standish Shea felt his mouth actually drop open in surprise. There on Standish's arm was what was unmistakably a cuff. He heard Standish laugh "Perhaps we need another introduction Mr Daniels. My general nickname in your circles would be 'Ray' and I am in fact a toy owned by Dominic Toretto" 

After the commotion of Ezra's second introduction was over Lloyd turned to Shea "I don't understand. How could you not know? I assumed Chris must have told you because you never objected to Ezra's behavior. If you did not know he was a toy then what did you think?" Lloyd paused and then looked angry "You can't have thought he was trying to seduce me or something like that. That I would allow .." "No! I know better than that. You would never betray me Lloyd I know that." Lloyd calmed down a bit "But then. .. you actually thought I would be that disrespectful, allow someone to touch me without your permission, be alone with them!" Shea was embarrassed "I'm sorry Lloyd I was too angry to really think it through. Besides I thought .. I'm not sure that you were humoring him since he was your friend?" Lloyd laughed "Ezra thought that you didn't want to allow me to have any friends because of your reaction to him. That's why I had such a problem convincing him you were a good guy" Then Lloyd looked puzzled again "But Ray and Charlie do know. The whole team knows because ..." he laughed suddenly "Charlie announced it when you were in the office with Chris. I guess they assumed Chris told you and he must have assumed I would tell you and then when you did not react to Ezra touching me I guess everyone just thought you knew." Shea turned to Ezra "I am so sorry Ezra I thought, well to be honest I thought you had a problem with toys in general and me owning Lloyd in particular. I owed you enough and Lloyd liked you enough that I let things slide." Shea looked at Lloyd "I apologize to you too I should have known better than to think you would be friends with someone who was bigoted." Lloyd looked somewhat mollified by the apology but Ezra's face lit with a smile that Shea had to admit was entrancing. "Lloyd insisted you were a good guy but I was predisposed to distrust you because you were willing to use your toy as bait. Also if I am to be totally honest your interactions are a bit traditional for me, though I do understand things are different since you are incarcerated. I was only somewhat mollified when Lloyd explained the situation. However any individual unaware of my status who could countenance my behavior for the last week without a display of temper is as good a guy as advertised." Suddenly his face turned serious "Now if we can somehow manage to have Dominic refrain from murdering you when he lands in the morning things will be good."

Shea sighed. The team had been bouncing various ideas around for an hour but in the end it came back to what he had said at the very beginning "There is no way to get out of taking a serious beating here. I hurt Ezra badly enough that there is the possibility of permanent damage. I would never allow anyone to get away with doing that to Lloyd so I can actually sympathize. The best you can do is make sure you pull him off before he does literally kill me." Lloyd paled and Shea pulled him into his arms "It will be alright". Ezra glared at Shea "Dominic is way too strong and his temper is too easily ignited to allow him to start to beat on you. Furthermore Lloyd is my friend and he does not want you hurt." Ezra grimaced and looked at Chris "We have not talked about simply not telling Dominic what happened." Shea looked at Ezra "You can't exactly hide the dislocated shoulder and you're certainly going to have a shiner as well. Ezra glanced at Chris again "I was thinking more along the lines of refusing to disclose the perpetrator. I cannot lie to Dominic but I can refuse to tell him exactly what happened. Though not without a certain amount of personal cost naturally" Shea gaped at him "You're going to refuse to tell your owner who hurt you?" Chris suddenly responded "No Ezra." Ezra sighed "I do not anticipate enjoying the experience but it is feasible." Chris' voice was quiet "If he looses it again?" Ezra winced and Lloyd spoke up "You're talking about .. no Ezra you cannot risk that." Ezra snapped in response "Oh so then you are volunteering to risk having Shea seriously injured?" Then he closed his eyes and sat "Lloyd I apologize I just cannot see any way out of this besides making that choice." Shea knew he was missing things again. He looked directly at Ezra and snapped "Explain!" Ezra blinked at him and then explained about what had happened in New York. Shea listened in horror and then made a decision. "No! That is not acceptable. Call Dominic now. I am going to tell him the truth. You can't hide it without everyone's cooperation and I will not cooperate in that." Ezra looked at him curiously "What makes you think I will call Dominic for you?" Shea smiled "Because you are in enough trouble over the fact that this conversation even took place and you don't want to make it worse since I refuse to cooperate anyway." Ezra barked a laugh and then pulled out his phone and dialed "Dominic I have someone who needs to talk to you."

Shea did not beat around the bush he imagined what he would want to hear in Dom's place and laid everything out clearly "Ezra will be fine but he has a dislocated shoulder, a black eye and various bruises." He took a deep breath "All of this is from me attacking him. I was unaware that he was a toy but I make no excuses." Ezra grabbed the phone from him "Dominic he is leaving out the fact that he discovered me alone on a bed with his toy and was ignorant of my status. That is what precipitated this whole thing." Shea snatched the phone back "I apologize. Ezra was not enthusiastic about this phone call." Dom's voice was quiet "Put Chris on the phone." Shea handed over the phone. Chris calmly explained everything that had happened and apologized. "This was really my fault Ezra was angry with all of us initially and insisted on his own room. I should never have agreed to that and all of this could have been avoided. He certainly never should have been in the position where he could be alone with Shea and Lloyd in the first place." 

Chris listened for a while and then handed the phone back to Shea. "Dom wants to talk to you again." Dom's voice was noticeably calmer. "You seem to have both Sunny and Chris trying to reduce your responsibility so you must have something special. You realize there is no way that you are just walking away from this completely right?" Shea's response was dry "Yeah I never imagined that. I appreciated Ezra's offer to get me out of this but..." Dom's voice was sharp suddenly "What offer?" Shea realized that he had just given the game away. "It doesn't matter I've taken responsibility." Dom's voice got really hard and quiet "Daniels don't play games with me right now you're on thin ice. What offer?" Shea sighed and then told Dom everything. He finally finished with a plea "He was only considering it because he likes Lloyd and because he was concerned that you would end up doing serious damage to me. He dropped his voice and moved far enough from Ezra that he could not be overheard. "I know you're angry with him. I would be too in your place but he told me what happened in New York. That's why I decided to call you and lay it all out. He's really scared so keep that in mind OK." 

Shea heard Dom take a deep breath "I can't pretend I'm remotely pleased at the idea of him stonewalling me about who hurt him but I hate that he is afraid that I would reject him for it. I almost have to be grateful to you for giving me the opportunity to prove to him that I will not do that to him again." Shea understood how he felt "I've done things that have hurt Lloyd and would welcome the opportunity to prove to him that I would never do them again." Dom's voice was finally calm "I'm going to confine myself to punching you out but you never hurt Sunny again you understand me. Put him on the phone." Ezra picked up the phone with a subdued "Sir?" Shea watched he was actually looking forward to this. "I'm sorry I was just concerned that you would end up maiming him and I know you would regret that." Ezra almost visibly drooped "Yes Sir I do realize that. No Sir I cannot say that is unfair." Suddenly Ezra's whole expression changed and his face lit up. "Really? I confess to a certain degree of relief. OK, I will see you when you arrive." He hung up the phone. "Thank you Mr Daniels I do appreciate the effort especially given the outcome." He turned to his team who were waiting. "Well?" Chris demanded. Ezra seemed to teeter between nervousness and happiness "You Mr Larabee are in almost as much trouble as Mr Daniels here but he is not intending to do any serious damage to either of you" Chris glared at him "I don't care about that. What about you?" Ezra smiled "He is really mad and promises I will be really, really sorry." Larabee's voice was pure frustration "Ezra!" Ezra walked over to Buck his voice was almost dreamy "He's sorry I could even imagine him suspending our relationship again. He swears he will never do anything like that again no matter what." Buck picked him up gently and whirled him around with glee.


	13. Meeting Dom

Shea was waiting in Dom and Ezra's suite and he was nervous. Dom had requested that he meet him at the hotel. Chris and Ezra had gone to pick him up and were due back any minute. He heard the door open and Ezra walked in and behind him was one of the biggest guys Shea had ever seen. That was Dom? Now he knew why Ezra had been concerned. He did look like he could kill someone with his bare hands. Dom stalked over to him and before Shea could even say anything punched him in the face and Shea went down and out. When he regained consciousness Ezra seemed to be finishing an explanation of the last few weeks "So then he told Lloyd he was not to talk to me any more and then that evening he came over and I thought we were going to discuss Lloyd being able to talk to me again but, well we had a minor altercation and he inadvertently injured me more than expected." Dom's voice was very quiet "Ezra is there any particular reason you did not call one of the team to be here with you rather than meeting with someone who you knew did not like you unescorted." Shea saw Ezra flinch at the question. "I just thought that would make Shea less likely to agree to rescind his order. In any case Lloyd was there." Dom's voice was angrier "Lloyd is hardly protection for you. Particularly against his owner!" Ezra's response was defensive "Well he did try." Dom looked over at Shea "Back with us Daniels." 

Shea had a killer headache but he was not about to complain given the circumstances. He glanced over at Ezra and felt alarmed. Ezra's body language was entirely wrong. It reminded Shea uncomfortably of Lloyd when Max had been convincing him to force Lloyd to play quiet. Something else was bothering him too. It was hard to think but he was convinced it was important. Ezra was no longer dressed as the federal agent. Shorts and a tight T shirt but, suddenly it hit him. Ezra was wearing cuffs and anklets but no collar. Shea felt sick. He had risked Dom's wrath to avoid this and it looked like it was happening anyway. Shea understood why Dom was so angry. Ezra had ignored basic safety protocols, allowing himself to be alone with a man who could reasonably be considered a threat, and the end result had been a potentially permanent injury. Then to top it all off he had contemplated refusing to tell his owner who had hurt him, that was about as disrespectful as it was possible to be. Dom had a right to be angry and a right to punish Ezra severely both for the behavior and in an attempt to correct the situation. However he did not have the right to abuse Ezra and Shea could see that Dom was too angry to be able to assess what he was doing. He had not liked Ezra but he did owe him something, particularly now that he could see why Ezra had reason to be concerned about him being seriously injured. He was not in a good position but he had to speak up. 

"Mr Toretto. I know you're angry and you have a right to be I'm not disputing that. However you don't have the right to hurt your toy like this." Ezra interrupted suddenly obviously angry "Don't you have any sense of preservation at all? He could shoot you right now and no one would have the right to stop him." Dom waved Ezra quiet and looked pensive "Why do you care?" Shea shrugged "I don't believe in abuse and he has no defense against you. In any case" he flushed "Ezra has done nothing but good to me. In return I have showed him nothing but contempt and then injured him. I owe him the effort." Dom looked at him and to Shea's relief he seemed to be calming down and was more curious that anything. "So you think I should not punish him because what, he didn't actually go through with it? Because his injury should be punishment enough to teach him to be more careful? Why are you defending him anyway he's pretty clear you don't like him." Shea was surprised "No of course you should punish him why would you think .." suddenly he realized something "You're used to dealing with his team of course. They would pretty much always object to him being punished." Dom laughed "Actually no not always but for something like this, they would not see his actions in being unescorted or inviting you to his room as being unreasonable or dangerous and refusing to tell me who did this would not be a big deal to them either." Shea grimaced "Well I'm an owner and I see those as a big deal but it's still not a justification for what you're doing." Dom scowled "I haven't even touched him yet." Shea sighed "You took away his collar. That's wrong. He's flinching every time you talk to him." Dom paused "Damn I should have realized. We don't usually use it you know. Initially it was just the anklets and then we added the cuffs but normally no. I didn't even notice, but I can imagine he would be sensitive now. He went to his suitcase and pulled out a collar. "Come here Sunny." Shea saw Ezra's whole body relax. Now things should improve.

The case was back on the right track. Chris had laughed and called Dom his good luck charm. Shea had to grin at the thought of Ezra and Dom. If Dom had been there when he first met Ezra there would have no danger of confusion in the first place. It was not that Ezra was obvious, at least not when he was acting as Agent Standish but when Dom was present there was such a clear connection between them that Shea would have suspected something and would have probably assumed he was a toy based on his comfort with touching Lloyd and that alone. He had told Dom as much when he saw Dom attend the planning meetings with Ezra. Shea could imagine that right now Dom would not want to let Ezra out of his sight. Dom had been a breath of fresh air and Shea thought they might end up friends after all this was over. Shea was finding the interaction between Dom and Ezra fascinating. From what he could tell Ezra really only followed standard protocols when Dom was angry with him. Watching Ezra's connection both when he was as he called it 'Being a toy' and when he was not it was clear he was always Dom's whether following protocol or not. Shea had the opportunity to think about it after the experience with Max and that forced control paled in comparison to Dom and Ezra's honest connection. The respect and loyalty Ezra gave Dom made him realize how false what he had done under Max's prodding was. Even more the honest affection between them made him wonder if he could have that with Lloyd as well.


	14. Capturing a fugitive

Shea whispered "OK all set here." Danziger had taken the bait and had agreed to meet them at the house to discuss purchasing Lloyd's contract. He had finally shown up at the restaurant last night but no-one wanted to try and apprehend him with both organized crime figures and innocent bystanders around. Either would have been a difficult obstacle both together were a recipe for disaster. However he had been more than intrigued after seeing Lloyd and since the story was that Shea was looking for the right buyer had agreed to come to Shea's home to negotiate purchasing the contract. Most of team 7 were in the rooms upstairs but Ezra had somehow managed to convince Dom to allow him to bodyguard Lloyd and that had resulted in Dom taking the part of one of Shea's bodyguards along with Charlie. Erica was the new love interest who had supposedly precipitated the sale in the first place. 

Everything seemed to be going well. Danziger had only brought a couple of bodyguards with him and Dom and Charlie were carefully moving into positions that would allow them to take the bodyguards out and allow the team to move in and apprehend Danziger. Danziger was in a good mood laughing and relaxed and then, without warning, it all went to hell. Danziger received a call, pulled out his phone smiled and then suddenly grabbed Shea and had a gun to his head. His guards had pulled their weapons too and began herding Dom, Charlie and Erica into the corner. Lloyd and Ezra were still safe of course because no one was going to point a weapon in Lloyd's direction but Danziger was backing out of the room taking Shea with him. Shea heard Ezra give a sharp whistle and most of team 7 burst out of the rooms upstairs shouting "Everyone freeze ATF" but since they would have had Lloyd and Ezra in their line of fire they did not even pull their weapons and Danziger laughed and kept slowly backing for the door after the initial shock. "A sting. I had thought this was just a con when I found out this toy is not for sale but federal agents how interesting." He pushed the gun into Shea's head harder and his voice was cold. "I could have possibly forgiven a con, but this, you will pay for." Suddenly Ezra moved and his gun was pointing at Danziger's head. "Drop the weapon or I will blow you away." Danziger laughed "Well loyalty how intriguing." Ezra's voice was as cold as Danziger's "I will kill you. There's no way I am letting you harm a civilian." Danziger seemed amused. He dropped the weapon but wrapped his arm around Shea's throat. Then his voice barked "Jerry" and one of the bodyguards swung his weapon around to point at Ezra. "It seems we have a standoff again. I doubt you can convince my men that you will shoot me now that my hostage is no longer in imminent danger and if you do they will take you out. Furthermore you just abandoned a toy. Very ruthless and unexpected but being a Fed you're probably protecting your snitch. However you should know if I was to let this gentleman go he'd probably kill you himself for that. However I am willing to give you 10 seconds to step back and let us get out of here with our little hostage before my men will shoot you." Ezra smiled "Somehow Mr Danziger I don't think that's going to happen." He brought up his other hand and pulled on his sleeve and his cuff came sliding out to rest on his wrist. Danziger's bodyguard who was holding the gun on Ezra turned white and yelled "Toy!" while dropping his weapon. Danziger looked like he wanted to run but Ezra's gun had not wavered. "Now let go of him." Before he could even decide what to do Josiah came barreling out of the back rooms and took Danziger down.

Shea was furious. The second Danziger was down he turned to Ezra "Are you completely out of your mind!" Ezra looked astonished " Lloyd was behind me and knew the bodyguards would never point a gun in his direction anyway." Shea could not believe it "One of those guys could have decided to take a shot at you!" Ezra seemed puzzled "He would have killed you the second he got to the car! What was I supposed to do let them take you and hope we could take them out before you got killed?" Shea couldn't believe it "Yes of course you were supposed to do that! You were not supposed to get involved. You were an extra layer of protection for Lloyd but you're not expendable! You cannot put yourself at risk like that." Ezra's voice grew angry "It was a calculated risk!" Shea stepped towards him furious "You're not supposed to take any risks. Being a toy is a relationship not a tool. You're treating it like it is just something to use to make your cases easier." Ezra flushed and looked towards Dom "I'm sorry I never meant to do that." Dom's voice cut in coolly "You were using the fact that you're a toy to defuse a situation you created. That's over the line and you know it." Ezra dropped to his knees and Shea suddenly realized that the real point of all these protocols was that Ezra was accepting Dom's control. He saw Dom's anger vanish. Dom laid a hand on his head. "Go upstairs and wait for me." Ezra went without a word and Shea realized that was really all he wanted with Lloyd that control and acceptance


	15. Epilogue: Relationships

Ray and Charlie were packing up with team seven's "help". Shea and Dom were sitting in the living room watching in amusement as Buck and JD got into yet another pillow fight and ended up knocking over all of Ray's files. Lloyd was perched on the edge of one of the desks in animated conversation with Ezra about the latest psychology papers on identifying liars and reading people. Ezra seemed engaged and relaxed but Shea could not help searching for signs of unhappiness. At this point he owed Ezra too much not to look out for him. Dom poked him suddenly "Stop it Shea he's fine. He won't be sitting on that desk anytime soon but I didn't loose my head. He's been chastised before for taking chances with himself. He took a chance to save you but he doesn't see you as owing him anything." Dom looked serious briefly "Will you let Lloyd write to him? He does not have a large circle of friends and I think Lloyd has become one of them." Shea nodded "Lloyd would appreciate the opportunity. Prison is not a great place for friendships and most particularly not for toys. Thanks to Ezra though we're likely to be out of prison within a year. We had been looking at houses in the Denver area as it happens so it's even a practical connection." Dom smiled "We will be glad to see you guys. I'll take you to a race when you come out." Shea grinned "We'd like that."

For the first time Shea was almost glad to be settled in his cell. So much had happened in the last couple of weeks. Lloyd sighed and curled into him. "Shea, I ... could we ... I want what Ezra has. I'm tired of being afraid and seeing that man threaten you. I realized it's not just that I trust you. I want you. I want to have a relationship with you." Shea smiled if someone had told him they would be at this point a year ago he would have told them they were crazy. Even 3 months ago when this all began he would have been skeptical. Now Lloyd was not his asset he was just his, well and Vanessa's and they were all perfectly happy to have it that way.


End file.
